User talk:ZayaForever
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Miles Hollingsworth III page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Degrassi Fan (talk) 20:38, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Look before today I barely knew you but thanks for helping me out with the thing with Marlo. I knew me and you were'nt petronizing her for her music taste. We just wanted to explain why we don't like Bieber. As of earlier tonight I am sorry for saying don't be a smart ass. I don't mind being friends with you. What is your name by the way? Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 10:54, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey dont feel like your one of the rare Zaya shippers, I still cant get over them either, their first meeting just convinced me and I cant get over it. If you ever wanna chat about Zaya, im all ears.BTW my username is sweetjar18. Ban I personally think you should talk to CJ regarding the ban. I wasn't there and I don't know what happened, so you have to ask him why he banned you. 03:02, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, Squidy. I'm not sure if you saw Scott's message, but basically he said that you were bullying him on ask.fm. I'm not sure what the proof is, but all I'm asking is that you and I have a talk on a chat somewhere other than here. 03:18, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Just so you know I did not block you because I was fooled or whatever you said. I blocked you because you kept begging me to give you information, then said you were done with me even though you continued to send me message after message. It was annoying in all honesty. K, bye. Syler It's time for Meatloaf Crunch!★ 20:22, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Stop The other users, and myself are tired of seeing you instigating arguments everywhere. You've caused some of the biggest uproars for this site and I'm asking you to stop it right here and now. I'm not giving you anymore warnings. Jo has blocked you before. I'll gladly do it again. [[User:Degrassi Fan| cam ]] ''the value of this moment lives in metaphor. '' 22:50, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Stop '''Stop '''making so many instigating comments. You see what happens yet you continue to make these same condescending, rude comments that you know will lead to a huge arguement. If you continue, then I won't be afraid to ban you for a third time. 23:21, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Warning Hey, Squidy. Listen, I've heard you've been stirring up some drama recently. Sarah messaged me saying some users have been getting fed up with your behavior and the comments you've been making. I think you've been warned about this before, so let me be clear when I say this is your last chance to start acting a little more mature. Don't post screen shots of trolls and DO NOT instigate any arguments. Thank you.CamilleA05 ♥ dreaming of you 01:54, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Last Chance Okay Squidy, I'm giving you one more chance. I banned you because of your instigating comments, but since the drama hasn't stopped and other people have made instigating comments, I'm unbanning you. Please behave yourself. 16:52, March 22, 2014 (UTC)